There are many different types of cash handling devices which exist today to serve many different functions. For example, Automated Teller Machines (ATMs) are available as a convenient conduit for withdrawing and depositing cash. ATMs may be strategically placed in areas the financial institution believes to be the most convenient or popular to users. Another example of a cash handling device is a self-service payment machine, such as those found in grocery stores, gas stations, and the like. Such devices may allow a user to pay for purchases without waiting for a cashier to scan and/or input the cost of items and to receive payment. While these cash handling devices may differ in a number of ways, they also share similarities including receiving and dispensing cash.
Typically, cash handling devices are mechanically distinct enough from one another that they each have their own system and configuration for cash storage. For example, a cash handling device may have both a cartridge for storing overflow cash and a stacker for storing particular denominations of one bill (e.g., storage module for all $5 bills). The cartridge may be larger or smaller than the stacker and might not be configured for swapping with the stacker. Additionally, different storage components of a cash handling device might not be compatible with storage components of another cash handling device. A cartridge of an ATM, for example, may be different and might not be configured to be swappable with a cartridge or stacker of a point of sale device. Even different models or vintages of a particular type of cash handling device (e.g., ATM) may have cartridges that are configured differently may be non-compatible even within the same family of cash handling device. These different storage configurations make transferring currency from one type of cash handling device to another complex and time consuming. For instance, in some arrangements currency may have to be manually removed from one storage device and placed in another by an individual such as a store employee, transportation carrier, and the like. Providing compatible or even universal storage modules may improve efficiency associated with cash handling devices. Due to the current incompatibility inefficiency, cross-machine swaps are rarely attempted. Rather, funds are removed and/or replenished individually between each machine and the vault, which results in excessive movement and re-handling of funds.